pretty wings
by westallening
Summary: Inspiration from: "When I walk into a church, I only see paintings of white angels. Why?" - Eartha Kitt. Barry/Iris; AU.
1. Birth

pretty wings

A.N: i don't know what on earth happened. i thought the last fic would be my last but i saw a post on tumblr and i was like "omGGGG FIC IDEA". so here we are. i also have commentS about the crossover but i'll wait until the end.

the inspiration for the inspiration of my fic: "W _hen I walk into a church, I only see paintings of white angels._ W _hy?_ " - _Eartha Kitt_

the inspiration for the title: pretty wings by maxwell.

 **xXx**

She flew to him in the night.

Brown wings matched the cocoa of skin; they gleamed in the moonlight that shone down on Central City. Her doe eyes - almost darker than the night she was encompassed in - searched for the boy with the pale skin with freckles scattered across his body like star constellations. He sat at his desk at the CCPD and poured over his notes, not even realising the ethereal beauty that smiled at him through the skylight.

Her love for him was forbidden, but she would've gladly died for the boy who sat below her - the one called Bartholomew (Barry) Henry Allen, who loved science and discovering the impossible.

Had the other angels like her mother and aunt discovered this truth, her wings would be taken from her, and she would walk the Earth as a mortal. Yet as her love for Barry grew, the idea of joining mortality and (hopefully) joining him didn't sound so bad.

Barry was still preoccupied, waiting for his results to finish and in typical fashion, being completely oblivious to the angel with the brown wings who pined for him.

The angel watched him still, and she turned to look at the night sky once more before pulling out a feather, wincing as she did so. The russet feather shone in her palm, and it took the angel a moment to compose herself before she slot the feather through the skylight, where it fell into Barry's office and fell soundlessly to the floor.

She had not expected Barry to turn his head in the direction of the skylight, and the sea-green eyes she longed to get lost in for so long met hers. He looked bewildered as he gazed at her, until he caught sight of her wings fluttering softly behind her head and astonishment coloured his face. His eyes flitted down quickly to the lone feather on the floor and back up to her face again, and she saw them soften in his awe.

She smiled at him softly, nervously for the first time in her life, biting her lip and noticing how his eyes were drawn to the sight, and slightly unfocused. Breath shuddering, she couldn't move, unsure of what to do next until he beckoned to her.

Even in her state, as an angel who had battled through the ages and who saw the creation of the sunrise and sunset, she pointed at herself in shock, unable to believe that the one she had loved from afar wanted her near.

He laughed at her shyness, and it was his amusement that roused her from her inactivity, flitting away from the window at a speed that took Barry's breath away. Her sudden reappearance at his door further shocked him and he jumped in his seat, which pulled a giggle from the angel's lips and propelled her closer to his side, where she came to a stop at the other side of his desk and floated before him, waiting for his response with a smile that could only be caused by him.

Barry looked at her in wonderment again, his eyes moving from her wings to her face to the skin-coloured leotard that fit tight around her body, lingering around the curves of her hips before reaching her eyes once more.

The angel looked back at him, patiently waiting for him to absorb the newness of... _them_.

"Who are you?" He said finally, with earnest eyes. She smiled, amused at his eagerness.

"My name's Iris. I'm an angel from the Heavens," she replied. The smile was shocked off her face as he reached out to grasp her hand, his eyes now burning into her hers; she almost took a step back at his sudden intensity.

"Iris... I've been dreaming of you."

xXx

A.N: right so... the crossover. that trainwreck. first of all, the whole nazi business was mad problematic and i'm really glad there were no Earth X Flash characters, my show can remain untouched (eobard doesn't count son).

secondly, the motherfucking double wedding. many ol*city fans are defending it by saying either: "why aren't you mad about the nazis? stop being mad at felicity1!1" or "yeah but barry made loads of mistakes so why does it matter?" or "they're all really close so it doesn't matter!1" or "but the crossover was about them!" and i'm so tired because, in response to these all: (1) i've seen westallen fans mad about the whole nazi thing from the beginning. and even more so, _we can be mad about both_. (2) barry paid for his mistakes by walking into the speed force and staying there for 6 months, leaving the love of his life and his family and friends behind because he wanted to redeem himself. why now, when he has already had his wedding interrupted once, is it okay for a second, impromptu one to be interrupted again? (3) last i checked, they aren't that close. cisco, iris and barry are close but even then, cisco wouldn't interrupt their wedding vows for anything. it's just a bullshit excuse to allow the more mediocre ship to get away with interrupting the wedding that has been promoted for us for how long. (4) referring to my last post, THE CROSSOVER WASN'T ABOUT THEM. that is all.

anyways, i may or may not make this multi chapter (and actually finish it) if it's liked by ya'll, so lemme know.

\- westallening.


	2. Rebirth

**pretty wings**

A.N: merry christmas everybody! it's been a long month and i'm really happy we've reached the day of family, togetherness and celebrating the birth of Jesus. i realise in the previous chapter the second author's note was incredibly passive-aggressive so i apologise for starting the story like that (i'm not apologising for my comments, however).

let's begin the story, shall we?

 **xXx**

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to die.

Standing over the body of Barry Allen, the man she loved, she wondered how long it would take for the air to leave his lungs; for his too-big heart to come to a complete stop.

Time had stopped long before that.

The liquids that had permeated his skin were frozen still on his body and clothes; small pieces of glass were still afloat after the initial hit; the chain that conducted the lightening into his body still gave off steam.

Iris knew that help would be on the way, because no one could've possibly missed the sound of his body hitting the shelves, but to what avail? Perhaps the hands that would attempt to save him would actually destroy him.

She could only prevent time from moving to prolong what felt like inevitable. And she knew this was forbidden. She knew her wings - her beautiful brown wings that she learned to love after her beautiful brown skin - would be burnt away; her heart would beat on, and one day she would die.

But if Barry was about to die - if this was to be her last moments with him, would it all matter?

Iris could not see a world without Bartholomew Henry Allen. Such a thing to her was nonsensical, impossible. The same way he was drawn to her, she was to him; moths to a light.

Time remained stagnant.

Bending down to kiss his still-warm lips, she muffled a sob. She couldn't bring herself to say the parting words: that would make it all the more real. Instead, she embraced the love she had for him with every fiber of her being, remembering the taste of his kisses, the smell of his hair. She could give him that much; an unspoken eulogy.

Upright again, she flew through the now-broken skylight and time resumed; she watched as officers burst into Barry's office, coming a stop just before Barry's body. Their expressions of horror and shock made it all the more real for Iris.

She flew away.

Resolve in her mind and tears half-blinding her, she headed towards the Heavens again; in her haste, she missed the exchange between the CCPD officers that confirmed his still-beating heart, that confirmed that he could still be saved.

She would only know the truth when his heart started to beat too fast, and her heart began to beat too slowly.

 **xXx**

A.N: in case anyone is confused, this story takes place in season one; we just witnesses the birth of The Flash. next chapter will most likely be the last because i don't want to try and promise a multi-chapter story i probably won't commit to.

see ya next time!

\- westallening.


End file.
